Enkrypted
Enkrypted is the third episode of the sixth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and the 57th overall in the series. Official Description Falsely imprisoned, the Ninja are at their lowest point, but they find an unlikely friend in an old enemy. Plot The Ninja are in Kryptarium Prison, escorted by Warden Noble and locked in shackles made of Vengestone to prevent them from using their elements and Cole's ghost abilities. They immediately attract the attention of the enemies they imprisoned and the Mechanic, a man with a cybernetic arm and former employee of Master Chen, who wants spare parts from Zane. Dareth later visits them and informs them that the Realm Crystal has been stolen and that he baked a cake for them with tools inside, only to realize that Cole, due to his habit, has eaten it. With no other way of helping them, Dareth leaves them. They soon have lunch and Captain Soto overhears them talking about a Djinn, especially Nadakhan. He tells them how they can only defeat them using the venom of the Tiger Widow on Tiger Widow Island, however, the Ninja have a fight with the other inmates until the guards break them up before Soto has a chance to tell them the location of The Tiger Widow Island. Soon, the Mechanic and some other inmates come to the Ninja. Cole calls him a fourth tier bad guy, which starts a food fight. During the fight, the Mechanic and two other prisoners capture Zane to take him apart. As the others fight they realize both Zane and the Mechanic are missing. Before the Mechanic could take out anything, P.I.X.A.L. shot out bolts of electricity, causing the Mechanic to go flying. Zane joins the others only to be sent to the "Hole" with his friends for starting the food fight. Soto quickly tells Lloyd to help break him out if he wants to know where the map is before noticing his the fork that he has been using for a peg leg is missing. After rounding up his crew, Nadakhan and the Sky Pirates had a party until they decide to visit Djinjago, however, the place is breaking up since the Cursed Realm, its sister counterpart, has been destroyed. Nadakhan's father gives him a Djinn Blade, telling him that it can trap one's soul. He also asks Nadakhan to avenge Djinjago. Nadakhan leaves his home world with his pirate crew. Meanwhile, the Ninja are sitting together in the "Hole" in Kryptarium, put there by Warden Noble for starting a tussle during lunchtime. Lloyd uses Soto's fork that he took during the food fight to untie himself and frees his friends with his Golden Power. As their elemental powers are back, they manage to escape, taking Captain Soto with them, who is now using a trumpet for a peg leg, alerting the guards. After they got out of the prison through the sewers, Soto tells them that the map with the location of the Tiger Widow Island is on a lantern, but the lantern is situated on board of Nadakhan's ship, Misfortune's Keep. Soto also states that Nya is a spitting image of someone he knows, but does not tell who. In the meantime, the pirates keep repairing the ship. After Clancee brings a newspaper and coconuts to Nadakhan, the latter sees a picture of Nya on the front page of the newspaper and compares it with one he has of Dilara. Flintlocke tells Nadakhan that the restorations are going just as planned and that Misfortune's Keep will fly soon. Cast *Clancee - Ian James Corlett *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Dogshank - Nicole Oliver *Doubloon - Vincent Tong *Flintlocke - Paul Dobson *Guard #1 - Michael Antonakos *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Khanjikhan - Michael Antonakos *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Lunch Server - Brent Miller *Lunch Lady - Jillian Michaels *Monkey Wretch - Ian James Corlett *Nadakhan - Scott McNeil *Noble - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Soto - Alan Marriott *The Mechanic - Michael Antonakos *Wyplash - Michael Adamthwaite *Zane - Brent Miller Locations Visited *Ninjago **Kryptarium Prison **Gypsy Cove **Endless Sea (Flashback) *Djinjago Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Errors *When Lloyd and the Mechanic shake hands, they use their left hands instead of their right. Notes *The title is a pun on "encrypted" and "Kryptarium." *The music played in the background of the Misfortune crew's song is reused several times in the next episode as the main pirates theme. **This also marks the second time Pirates have sung in the series. The first was when Captain Soto's crew sung an incoherent song in "pirate language" in the flashback of the season two episode, "Pirates Vs. Ninja." *This episode reveals that Vengestone prevents a ghost's ability to phase. *The lantern Nadakhan holds at the end of the episode is the lantern with the map to Tiger Widow Island. *The episode marks the first appearance of Wyplash in the television series, though he had appeared prior in two of the mini-movies. *This episode marks the first appearance of Khanjikhan and the Mechanic. Their voice actor, Michael Antonakos, also joins the voice cast. *The events of this episode were soon erased due to Jay's final wish. *Unlike all the other prisoners, who wear grey undershirts, the Ninja's undershirts in their uniforms are their respective Ninja colors. **Cole: Black **Jay: Blue **Nya: Crimson **Lloyd: Green **Kai: Red **Zane: White Gallery Swordo'souls.png|The Sword of Souls being given to Nadakhan EnkryptedCell.png MoS57SotoExplains.png MoS57SotoFaces.png MoS57Report.png MoS57Lloyd1.png MoS57Lantern.png MoS57Kryptarium4.png MoS57Cole.png MoS57Bounty.png MoS57Kryptarium3.png MoS57Kryptarium2.png MoS57Kryptarium1.png MoS57Keep.png MoS57Kai1.png MoS57Jay2.png MoS57Jay.png MoS57Island.png MoS57Ice.png MoS57Hole.png MoS57Gypsy1.png MoS57Gypsy.png MoS57Go.png MoS57FreshMeat.png MoS57Free.png MoS57Fork.png MoS57Flower.png MoS57Flintlocke2.png MoS57Flintlocke.png MoS57Enter.png MoS57Doubloon.png MoS57DogShank.png MoS57Djinjago2.png MoS57Djinjago1.png MoS57Dilara.png MoS57Dareth3.png MoS57Dareth2.png MoS57Dareth1.png MoS57Dance.png MoS57Crew2.png MoS57Crew.png MoS57Cove.png MoS57Lloyd2.png MoS57Lloyd4.png MoS57Lloyd3.png MoS57Lunch.png MoS57Mechanic2.png MoS57Mechanic1.png MoS57Mechanic3.png MoS57Muffin.png MoS57Meet.png MoS57Nadakhan1.png MoS57Nadakhan2.png MoS57SwordOfSouls.png MoS57Pull.png MoS57Sewer.png MoS57Soto1.png MoS57Soto2.png MoS57Soto3.png MoS57Soto4.png MoS57Soto5.png MoS57Soto6.png MoS57Soto7.png MoS57Sword.png MoS57Teapot1.png MoS57TeapotSoto.png MoS57Prisoners.png MoS57Zane.png MoS57Popcorn.png MoS57Poster.png MoS57Pixal.png MoS57PhoneCall.png MoS57Pirates.png MoS57Nya.png MoS57Nadakhan5.png MoS57Nadakhan6.png MoS57Nadakhan7.png MoS57Ninja.png MoS57Ninja2.png MoS57Noble.png MoS57Noble1.png MoS57Noble2.png MoS57Noble3.png MoS57Noble4.png MoS57Nadakhan3.png MoS57Nadakhan4.png MoS57SheLooks.png Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Skybound Category:Episodes of Skybound Category:TV Show Category:Cartoon Network